patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Dinner Date from Hell
Good thing I got there when I did, or else you would have been a goner! Glad to know I can do something good for once." The man said, looking down at the classmate in front of him. He turned his head and looked at the clock positioned on the wall next to them. It read a half an hour before the near death incident for the classmate. "It's not too late for you to save yourself. You can either say no and avoid the whole incident, or say yes and get killed. Make your choice, because I won't be there to help save you a second time." "But how do you know who I am?" Polly asked, still confused about what happened. "I've never seen you before in my life, yet, you know me as if I spent a while with you." "Let's just say I had a few good times with you in the future, but now I must go. I have a date with your torturer." He replied with a smile. He thought about the dining room at the mansion and the hour, and he disappeared. Polly's eyes got a blinding flash, redering him unable to see. When he was able to, the man in front of him was gone. His mind spun, but he shook it off. He stood up and opened the door. He noticed it was the empty dorm that everyone steered clear of. ---- "Welcome back, my darling." The girl said as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck. He wrapped his around her lower back. "It felt like an hour since you were last here. I'm so glad you're back though. Dinner's ready and it's on the table." He looked over to the clock (it read one in the afternoon) but she pulled his head back to her. "You would never guess what happened to me today. I nearly let someone hear me moan, and I was able to kill him when suddenly, a flash of light blinded me and he was gone. Do you have any ideas as to how this happened?" "N-no, none at all. I went to the store to get you a present the whole time." He said nervously. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow up. "Man, you're so sexy when you're like this." He pulled her close and kissed her. She instantly forgot what she saw earlier and fell into the kiss. He pulled his lips away and smiled at the beaming girl in front of him; he was able to taste the blood again, and it happens everytime he kisses her. It was like she bit down on his tongue, but he didn't feel any cuts on any part of his mouth. "Sir, Madam, dinner." Wilfred said from the doorway to the dining room. He shook his head and walked back into the room. The two follow him in and take their seats. "I'd like to thank you for coming to have dinner, Mr. Lee, with my mistress, Ms. Salvatore. Tonight, we have roast Polly-ock," he gave a little chuckle, "with herb mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and a marvelous red wine, brought back home from a conquering over in Italy, Europe." "Back up, did you just say Polly-cock? As in, the kid that was here before? How did you get to kill him?" Lee asked, bewildered. "I thought somehoe he got away." "Yes, my dearest Dan, but I, Jenny Salvatore, last living female vampire of the Salvatore family, had my dearest Wilfred track him down and capture him. He was so easy to capture, too, wasn't he?" She asked and looked at the standing bulter who gave a soft nod. "We just had to use my powers of seduction and he was in the palm of my hands." ---- Class was finally over, but Alan was so captivated by the connection Woods made with history and science. It was, to Alan at least, like two subjects that were connected originally and making a lesson plan based of the two; he was beginning to love the two together. "Ah saw ya was watching Woods pretty intensely, ya musta liked the class. Oh, there's somethin' ya oughta know, about my injuries. I didn't think it was important back then, but ah worry bout ya some times," she said and gave him a straight yet blushed face, "ah mean.. it was li'l ol' Alice that broke mah shoulder. Ah know she din't do it on purpose, but still. Watch out for 'er. She have any enemies that can easily kill ya. And ah'm tellin ya cuz, well, like ah said, ah worry bout ya." She blushed harder and looked away, puttin her good hand into her pocket. "Look at meh, gettin all flustered like ah am, even though ah have a hubby." Alan's heart sank on that line. She had a boyfriend, and she's telling him now. He was a little relieved and a little sad and whole lot confused. He was glad they didn't try anything on each other, yet he was sad he couldn't. He grew to love her, like a close friend, but that's all they'll ever be. "Though, there's someone ah'd like ya to meet. Ah'm sure ya and her would get off great togetha." She said, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the classroom and back to the Jock's Hangout. ---- "You're joking, right? Of course you are! Not even you would be cruel to d- Oh, you really did." He said, seein the student's head under the silver plater. "Well, in that case, where and when did you say you catch him?" She smiled and her teeth sharpened. "Sorry, baby, but I can't let you get away from me this time!" She yelled as she leaped forward at him, pinning him to the ground. She looked into his eyes, and he can tell that she wasn't like she normally was. "I'm so hungry! I haven't ate since the preparation of our dinner, and now would be the perfect filler!" She snapped his neck, but was stopped by his hands around her neck. She tried to push closer but he was stronger than her. He managed to push her off of him and thought about the dorms in the east side of the school before his dinner date; he was gone in a flash.